guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bleeding
Can we stop this childish game? "Fleshy Creatures" is obviously a very POOR choice for naming them: a) Zombies and ghouls are fleshy, but they can't bleed. b) Reed Stalkers are not fleshy, and they can bleed. So, please stop putting that childish word back in. All Role-playing games call them "living creatures" vs undead, constructs (like golems and elementals) and spirits. In addition, there's no point in putting the time 3-21 seconds in the heading because: a) It doesn't have to be 3 to 21, it cane be removed. b) Not all skills cause 3 to 21. c) Below it is mentioned EXACTLY how long each skill lasts. So, please stop this. --Karlos 18:32, 12 Aug 2005 (EST) :Agreed. —Tanaric 18:48, 12 Aug 2005 (EST) :Actually, for anything you can't bleed, poison, etc. the game says you can't because "the target has no flesh." Not that I like "fleshy creatures" or anything. --Fyren 03:38, 13 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Obviously this was written by someone in ArenaNet different than the guy who wrote that the Undead look like humans except for the lack of skin, hair and a circulatory system in the Manual. I think they mean "fresh flesh!" :) --Karlos 06:13, 13 Aug 2005 (EST) I don't know about Fleshy Creatures, but I do know that Hunter's Shot also causes bleeding if the target is knocked down, and that Melandru's Arrows cause bleeding regardless of an enchantment. More simply: extra damage if enchanted, but bleeding is always caused. --Kenthar 22:10, 19 Sep 2005 (EST) Redundant? It seems very redundant to put the same list of condition removal skills on every condition page. I'm thinking of putting a general condition removal page and if the skill specufically removes only that condition, then mention it on the page. Any thoughts?--Chrono traveller 18:45, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :The information isn't duplicated in each article. See Template:Condition Removing, for example. --68.142.14.151 18:54, 17 May 2006 (CDT) ::But with that template, you get erroneous members of the list, for example, in the bleeding removal list you have tainted flesh and antidote signet which don't remove bleeding. Do you think we should have a Template for general condition removing, then add, for that page, specific skills that remove bleeding, but don't remove a general condition? (This is beyond my knowledge, I just started with this wiki stuff.)--Chrono traveller 19:12, 17 May 2006 (CDT) :::That is supposed to be how it works Chrono Traveller. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 07:29, 4 June 2006 (CDT) Ghosts The ghost on the throne in the Dunes of Despair coop mission bleeds. Antidote Signet does not remove bleeding Antidote Signet does not remove bleeding :Ok. CSM 15:25, 10 June 2007 (CDT) Stacking? Does anybody know if bleeding stacks? I mean, if someone starts an enemy bleeding, is it worth me using a skill that does the same to him? Does it double the amount they bleed or does it just start a new bleeding session from when I attacked? Bezza2k7 :Condition. --Fyren 15:32, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::Aah, thanks. "A single character can only be affected by a single instance of a particular condition at a time, though re-imposing a condition will reset its duration." Answered it perfectly. Bezza2k7 Health bar effect Would it be nice to add a small picture/thumb of how the health bar looks during certain conditions? Or would it just be redundant? Wyvern 22:52, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes that sounds like a good idea. New players might think WTF when they see their health bar change. Also it would be of high interest for a new monk to learn each condition symbol (give it some look the same) to indentify what is hindering their teams effectiveness. When i get back to a computer that has GW i will start and get some of the health bar symbols. Great idea -- ''Echo Ftw'' (talk| ) 13:14, 24 August 2007 (CDT)